Of Light and Dark
by Dark Light2
Summary: The gundam boys meet some new people and learn that a new threat can prove that their destinies are greater than anyone imagined. PG13 because I want to.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I would love to but you see, if I did Relena would be dead and so would Zechs. so you can tell that I don't.                                  

_____________________________________________________

    * Chapter One *

            Everything was peaceful after the war. There were no more fights. No more missions for the gundam pilots who just had normal lives now.  People lived in harmony, Zechs even became Heero's friend, Wufei stopped saying 'injustice', Trowa actually spoke a lot, Quatre stopped being so damn wimpy sometimes and Duo shut up for once.

 Yeah right. As much as we all would hope that this was true...it's not...sorry to break it to ya. The problem is that humans just don't work that way. There will always be someone out there that wants to fight; it's in human nature. Humanity will never achieve total pacifism and that's the truth.

 The truth, an odd concept among all life forms. They say that the truth is pure and simple. Ha! The truth is never pure; I say that for if it were so then there would be no need to lie. As for its simplicity, that is rarely so.

You're probably wondering who I am, ne? No, although I currently seem to be I am not the narrator of this story. This is my life, although this is probably the only time in which I will let you see it through my eyes. 

My life; I suppose you can call it that. I'm not alive. I died a long time ago. No, for all those people out there who seem to think so, I'm not a ghost… technically I'm still alive. I'm alive but …

Any ways, let's move on shall we?  Who am I? That is where I believe we were. A name is customary to offer, correct? Strange how we rely on such things. Well, it's not your lucky day, why you ask? Is it because I don't happen to have a name? Ding, ding, ding! Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! 

Yeah, yeah I know. Everyone has to have a name, how else would you refer to them, right? W-R-O-N-G, wrong. I don't, neither does Trowa and it's not like Heero uses his real one. I will come in later in the story and then you will know my alias.

That's right, if you're stupid then you might not even realize whom I turn out to be and I am not going to give out any more clues. There's just one more thing I'll tell you though, you are one of the few people who have ever heard me and lived to tell the tale. Most people who are unlucky enough to have to meet me often die in the next 48 hours or so.

By the way so that you don't get the wrong idea, no I'm not Duo Maxwell and this is not one of the stories in which he is made to be the real Shinigami.

As for the whole  '48 hours or so' thing, that is because I only meet people when they have something to do with the… I can't tell you actually, it's classified.

But how about instead of listening to my endless riddles, we just go see what is really going on in the not-so- fairy tail-like-world.

There are still battles and deaths are numerous. I hate war. Is it not ironic that the only reason that I exist is for war and yet I hate it. 

In reality, though no matter how much I want it to be true that I hate war with all my heart, I can't hate it. It's in human nature to have the will to fight. Although I am not totally human, for as soon you will see that even some of the creatures of which you say are imaginary are still partially human, I still have the need to fight. It will always be a part of me, as is the blood running through my veins. 

Ah, you want to know how the gundam pilots are doing? Well, give me one good reason to tell you. All people ever do is use me. They just expect to think ' oh look at her. I'm going to do whatever I want and then walk away'. What? You're confused at the her in the sentence? Yeah, I'm a _her_ got a problem with that.

            Well, don't worry. Although I may think like this sometimes, I hardly ever talk to people unless it is necessary. The other times, everything I say will be in precise accurate meaning and will be made with an advanced vocabulary, like in a military to make it simple for you.

            However, I won't tell you how the boys are doing…no…I'll show you instead. This will probably be the last time you hear of me like this. I'll tell you that now so that if you do try to find out who I am you won't try to look for who seems to talk like me, because you won't find the right person. There you should be able to find them now and so…let the wars begin…

* * *

" MAXWELL! Give me back my laptop!" yelled one Heero Yuy in the small safe house. Still yelling he kicked the door of the braided baka open and tackled him to the ground 

            "Come on Hee-chan! You've been on that thing all day!" whined Duo.

            " In case you haven't noticed, Maxwell, there are still battles and we all know that there is going to be another war soon no matter how hard Preventors is trying to keep it quiet," replied the Wing-zero pilot as he turned the laptop on.

            "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" was suddenly sounding from the laptop.  Heero quickly flipped to his email and checked what it was.

            "Maxwell, tell the others to meet with us in the living room immediately," said Heero in perfect soldier mode, " We've got a mission."

Dark: You'll understand who was talking at the begging better after the next chapter…I hope. Anyways REWIEW! AND NO FLAMES OR ELSE ( I hope that was threatening enough.)


End file.
